Reality Has Its Limits
by mavrick588
Summary: It started with a nightmare, she didn't know if it was her fear controlling her, was it reality? or something more sinister. Evil plagues her, and that was only the beginning of what was to come. Rated for detailing. like it
1. Chapter 1

Cold darkness surrounded her. The air was icy. Pressing her back to the wall to try and find some sense of direction, she dragged her eyelids back unwillingly. She peered around the room searching for the switch. Dust motes danced carelessly in the light. Light. There was light in the next room over. Her right foot slid forward, she tried to will herself to move, but she was too fearful to make a noise. That Creature might come back. She pressed her finger tips against the wall, and leaned forward. Her Left foot took step and the floor began to groan. The girl clenched her jaw, as if the harder she bit the more the the floor would silence its-self. She took another step, silence. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, the thing was there. Purple hair flew forward into her eyes quickly. Icy breath beat down on the back of her head, pushing more of her hair forward. She turned her head and saw the abomination. Huge black soulless eyes stared back at her, filled with blood lust. The freezing air the creature was exhaling reeked of fresh blood, and rotting meat. It's face was that of a monkey, it's teeth were out in the open, no lips. The teeth themselves were monstrous shattered and needle-like. Shards of broken glass mounted on bloody gums. The creature's upper body resembled an ape, while the lower half was reminiscent of a dog. It's flesh was marred with large, puss filled open sores. Monstrous paws, and fists, bore a greater threat. It reared back slightly and produced a hellish sound. Screams of agony, and the roar of a predator, incredible to describe. Putrid spit flew out of it's mouth and onto her face. She wanted to run, scream, find a safe place to drown out the memory, she would relive the end of the world a thousand times over to be rid of It. But her other half had other plans. Her other half wanted the challenge. She felt her violet hair flutter and shuffle into her face. Eyes turn to crimson slits filled with hatred and rage. Dark energy lifted her to the height of the beast. Fire burned in her heart. Once whimpering lips now formed into a smirk. She smiled fully revealing piercing teeth, and summoned a threatening sound. Threatening enough to get that creature to back off. She hissed and pounded it into a wall leaving a good sized dent. This thing had hurt her friends, it was not leaving just yet. The manifestation tried to run around her out of the room, but was met with a wall of dark energy. Fear radiated off of the creature. It turned to defend it's self. Cornered and having no where to go it made a snap for her neck. she returned the move, hitting her mark. Her blood covered lips stretched into a smirk. She too had a lust for blood.

She awoke. Sweat dripped down her forehead. Her muscles were shaking as a result of the adrenaline. The creature still haunted her mind, as did the demon. The demon she had became. Pain rushed to her head. Her chest began to tighten. The young sorceress began to cough. Releasing her head she grabbed her chest. The smell of smoke and ash burned her nose. she squeezed her eyes shut, choking harder. Air was being rejected from her body altogether

"control, Its all a matter of control." she thought to herself.

Just before she thought she was going to pass out she was allowed to breath.

Oxygen rushed into her deprived lungs.

She laid back in exhaustion.

The evil would never leave her.

Her father was gone but her demon remained.

it was going to be a long night.


	2. Mirrors

Raven made her way into the common room. The large bay window gave some illumination to the room. 6:45 am. enough sunlight to pass the light switch without a second thought. She felt like a child.

'Have one nightmare, and i stay up all night with a candle.' she thought to herself.

Her palms sweat and her arm started to shake as she grasped the tea cup in her hand.

'get a hold of yourself!'

a low murmur echoed through out the room.

The girl froze. hands shaking as violent as ever. She swallowed her fear, literally, and turned around. nothing. The air was still. Silence became her.

Her inner thoughts whispered, fearful of summoning the creature back.

She sensed a presence.

A Low growl emanated from a poorly lit corner of the room,

just out of the reach of natural light.

she clenched her fists. the porcelain cup shattered and hit the ground.

she felt the blood run over her fingers.

drip onto the tiled floor.

her eyes turned to slits scanning the room.

The white cabinets were bathed in the red light pouring from her eyes.

She picked up a lamp with dark energy,

and hurled it to the other side of the room, flipping the switch before she did so.

in the moments before the lamp smashed against the wall.

Raven saw the nightmare. And if it could, it would have a wicked smirk smeared across it's features. The lights came on, dissipating the dark corner, The Creature: Gone.

"Raven?"

"What." she said flatly..The half demon, scanned the room for any evidence of the 'thing'. Her eyes returned to the calm violet they usually were.

"Did you have something against that lamp?"

"no." she didn't have time for this, that thing was more than a bad dream. it was rouge.

"so why did you decide to catapult it against the wall?"

"forget about it Beast boy" she walked toward the main door.

"Raven your bleeding." he stated concerned.

"very good." she said never halting.

"Who did this to you?" he said grabbing her wrist. "Why won't you just talk to me."

Her power surrounded his hand and lifted him into the air before swiftly dropping him.

"I did." she walked out of the room, metal doors shutting behind her.

She walked to the bathroom. She had to get ahold of herself.

'That thing was there wasn't it?

no- it was just a dream

exhaustion

that had to be it.' she thought.

The door slid shut. Solitude- for now. Raven leaned against the wall and slid down resting her head in her hands. it was just a dream. Standing, she looked in the mirror. the reflective surface showed a girl. Pale, gray skinned heart shaped face. Large tired violet eyes. Emotionless, stoic features. Her head pounded.

"LET ME OUT-ITS HERE!" she heard Rage roar.

"What is here?" she yelled back.

"THAT THING"

"It was just a dream" she tried reasoning.

"IT FOLLOWED YOU OUT."

she glanced at her reflection again. Features filled with demonic rage,

She bore four eyes, no longer two. Red Light flooded from them. Teeth, were bared and clenched. she closed her mirror shattered. Glass shards rained down upon her. The Demon was gone. she collapsed on the floor, left in a puddle of blood, broken glass and silence.

-----

Please Review

-Mav


	3. Silence

He walked down the hallway. he rubbed the shoulder he landed on.

'What the hell happened to her hand?'

He picked himself up gracefully, and stormed out of the common room doors. On his way back to his room, he heard a crash, and the sound of glass hitting the floor. A Loud thud followed. Worried he ran to the source of the noise: The Bathroom. There were lights on. he knocked.

"Rae? You in there?"

no response. he pressed his ear to the door. nothing. The smell hit him.

Blood.

"Rae! open the door!"

no response. he looked down the hall, not knowing if he had enough time to run and get help. deciding against it he called out to her again.

"Rae, if you don't say something in three seconds i am coming in."

the still air bothered him, he couldn't wait that long. he plowed down the door and saw Raven on the floor- not responding. Beast boy ran beside her, the cuts were the same ones from before, nothing life threatening. His hand ran across her face removing her hair and some shards of glass. upon touching her she winced.

"shhh.." she whispered to him.

"What?"

"quiet" she murmured.

"Who did this to you?"

"It has to be quiet." she said dazed. Not making any progress he picked her up and carried her to the med bay and pulled the alarm, not knowing what else to do. as the siren blared Raven came to once again.

"shhh" she hushed again.

"Why do we have to be quiet?"

"cause i figured it out." he didn't understand.

"figured what out?"

"the light, if you run you can make it." she lost him again.

"What the hell -"

"Beast boy there better be a good reason." walked in a dazed cyborg.

"It's Raven, something attacked her." he started to freak out.

"What!" he rushed over to her.

"What made these cuts?"

"i don't know i walked into the kitchen and there was a broken mug-and she was bleeding- and her eyes were going all crazy-and she freaked out-and then i heard a noise-so i went to the bath room-and she was out cold-and the mirror was all jacked up- and then she was all like "SHHHHHHH!!" and 'be quiet cause i figured it out'-then she told me id be safe in the light--an -and she's gonna be okay right?" he said out of breath concerned.

"The cuts are minor so yes she'll be fine, but she seems to be under a lot of emotional stress."


	4. Waking

She woke up bleary eyed. Light, true daylight flooded into the room from the window. The sheets were uncomfortable and scratchy. She had to be in the Med Bay. The sound of her steady heart beat, amplified by the machine made evidence of that. It took her a few seconds to become aware of her surroundings. Four pairs of concerned eyes followed her. Beast boy was the first to speak.

"Raven. feel better." he said quietly.

"There was never anything wrong." they were the first five words out of her mouth.

"Raven, you were found unconscious and bleeding on the bathroom floor." replied Robin sternly

"and?"

he laughed a hard short frustrated laugh. "and your fine?"

"completely- i had a nightmare and got a little scared everything is fine." she said stoically. Raven sat up to prove her point. She had subconsciously healed her cuts, backing up her theory.

"You really have to stop watching wicked scary if it freaks you out that much, Rae" responded Cyborg. He casually unhooked the sensors from her body.

"Or just stop watching frightening movies altogether, yes?" said Starfire.

She stood and began to follow the others out of the room. Nearly everyone bought the story. Beast boy remember the last time this had happened. The day Her fears had manifested and attacked them all. None of them were harmed but it was an experience that he was willing to forget. Raven turned to go to her room. She opened and closed the door quickly. She walked passed her collection of candles, their flames flicked to life as she grew close. The candle on the end followed her, cradled in her black plasma. To sleep or not to sleep, that was the matter at hand. She chose to slumber. She would finish this matter quickly and quietly. Crawling onto her bed and under the silken sheets she closed her eyes and attempted to rest. A nonexistent wind dimmed the candles before snuffing them out completely.

The nightmare began

Sorry I haven't updated in a while

I have a bunch of midterm papers to work on

I know my chapters are short I promise to make them much longer the next time I update, when I finish my papers that is.


	5. Self Reservation

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Finals and final projects can bite me. But thankfully the semester is over. Instead of writing longer installments, I think I am going to write shorter frequent ones. It seems to work out better. Ok well please review!

* * *

-love Mav

Her head rocked back and forth. It was very apparent that she had been sleeping for a very long time. Her hair swayed and brushed against her neck.

It was so dark.

Light started to sink into her retina through her eyelids. She tried to lift them, but barley had enough energy to do so. Some how she kept placing one foot in front of the other. She didn't relay the command to her legs; they were in control of themselves. Everything was blurry. She heard a sharp scream reverberate against her eardrum. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She took in a sharp breath of air. Blood was the primary scent. Another scream, deeper and more masculine. Full of pain. Her vision began to clear up. Her surroundings became more defined with every step. Raven quickly realized that she was in one of the main halls. Her room was coming up to her left. Something thick and wet dripped down the side of her face. Automatically her hand rose to wipe it away. The next thing she knew her finger slid into her mouth. Blood. She kept walking. 'Why can't I stop?' she thought to herself monotonously. She heard a murmur in the back of her head.

'What was that-?.' She heard another low whisper.

If she hadn't been so well trained. So in tune with herself, she would have never known that the voice was coming from within.

"We're in it's world now-" rage hissed quietly.

"is this you doing this, rage?" she whispered back quietly.

"If you mean walking, yes. We must keep moving,"

"find the light" she whispered back.

"precisely"

the hall echoed with another scream.

'it's not real- it's just a nightmare.' She said to herself. Her foot faltering as she said this. She came to a brief halt, rage silent and unmoving. Raven moved forward with a step of her own.

"it's more than just a nightmare" rage murmured.

She stopped.

'what do you mean.'

'this is more than just a manifestation of fear, raven." she paused. "Think of it as a parting gift from father."

she stepped forward. And rammed her head against the wall.

'I have to wake up and warn them."

She backed up and threw her self to the other wall.

'your not accomplishing anything but physical damage." Stated rage calmly. Too calmly for raven's taste.

"why are you so controlled. Your not livid, or even annoyed for that manner."

'self preservation. We have to stay calm to face that thing. We are the only ones capable of expelling it."

'we have to wake up'

'we should face it here. There are a lot less liabilities, and distractions."

'if that think can materialize we have to prepare the titans. Give them some defense."

"I end this here and now!' rage spoke up. ' I will see this thing beg for mercy.' She stated intensely.

They heard the entity before they saw it. The claws raked against the walls. It screeched- calling for blood. her demon's blood. Raven turned to she the bulking figure looming over her. The creature lowered it muzzle a few inches away from her. She wanted to scream but the air made it out of her lungs in a gasp instead. Her eye's dilated, canines elongated pricking against the inside of her bottom lip. Her fist clenched and radiated a dark flame. She wanted to hit the creatures jaw, but it would probably would cause more damage to herself than it, it's protruding teeth back up the assumption. The nightmare dropped it's jaw and let out another shriek from hell itself. Rage said finish it. She closer her eyes and waited for the impact, that never came.

She opened her eyes, and was greeted by her bed room ceiling.

–

please review, if you have any interesting ideas or suggestions please let me know. Also I would like to know if the characters are staying in character. Well until next time.

Later!


	6. Stress

The ceiling was painted black. A dark color that complemented her blue violet walls. She used her lower back muscles to push herself forward, into a sitting position. The girl swiveled her head twice, scanning the room, trying to find anything that implied a disturbance to her surroundings. Feeling secure for the moment, she swung her feet off of the side of her bed and felt her toes mesh into the carpet. Her clocked ticked away the few seconds left of the day until the hands struck 12 am. she exhaled a long held breath and started to make her way to the common room.

Upon taking her second step she felt a thin metallic chain chill the bottom of her foot.

She recoiled and lifted the small object into the air in front of her

with out the use of unnecessary physical movement.

Unable to distinguish it's features she summoned a candle to her side.

When the wick flickered to life, and the light danced

on the small copper trinket

her mind reflected it's own thoughts.

–---

-

The day she died

The day she was reborn.

The day she thought she had defeated her father.

**Raven climbed the stone stair case.**

**With each step she felt a wave of remorse hit her.**

**With each step a new memory smacked her in the face.**

**The Titans, her friends --her family.**

**She was grateful for the time she had with them.**

**They made Her remaining days worth the resistance.**

**She picked up speed and closed her eyes.**

**Tears silently streak down her face.**

**The memories kept their pace with her.**

**Reaching the top of the hand she sat down and took in the view**

**The last view the girl believed she would ever see**

**Raven began the profitic chant**

**Going through the motions, not even considering what she was saying.**

**Her friends screamed for her.**

**Her mouth finished the last word loudly, trying to drown them out.**

**She squeezed the copper charm tighter.**

**The pain overtook her gradually**

**Fire burned with in her.**

**She felt each individual cell being torn from her.**

"**They will win" she hoped**

**She looked at her family for a final time.**

**A demonic voice bellowed in excitement.**

**Screaming for freedom**

**Lusting for blood.**

**Blood from the planet he would rule**

**She closed her eyes and felt the numbness**

**cold, nothingness wash over her**

**it was over**

**finally.**

she felt the burn of the candle's wax drip on to her arm. Raven opened her eyes and snuffed the candle out. Her door hissed opened as she tossed the coin necklace onto her bed. She walked into the kitchen.

Forgetting her intentions to tell the team.

water swirled around in the kettle as she held it under the sink. The night was still and unnerving. Even with her metal fatigue, she took notice of it, but decided to ignore it. She drank her tea and returned to bed. as she shifted the comforter on top of herself she heard a pleading scream echo through out the tower.

A number of emotions washed over her. Guilt, anger, stupidity.

She couldn't believe she forgot to tell them. Raven managed to overtake about half of the hallway when she heard the second scream. Much closer.

She turned the corner only to be halted by the familiar scent of blood.

The scene made her blood turn to ice.

Crimson painted the walls where fingers ran over them, probably to support the body that was supplying the paint.

She followed the trail to the living room. A soft whimpering reached her ears. The girl turned to see a green mass shaking on the floor. Raven took soft steps toward him. She crouched on her knees and touched his face lightly.

'beast boy' she called out softly.

He turned an yelled out.

'get away from me!' his eyes were wild, his clothes, shredded and bloody.

'beast boy calm down you ok I'm here.'

'YOU DID THIS!' he yelled.

She spun, expecting that creature only to emptiness.

He managed to gain a slight distance from her.

'beast boy- I would never hurt you'

'DEMON!' he shrieked.

Nothing.

She smelled the blood, his blood between her hands.

Nothing

She heard her heart shattering,

Nothing

She felt rage battle against her restraints

Nothing

She saw nothing but unmerciful darkness.

**until she opened her eyes again.**

**She stood.**

**She tried to protect her friends**

**She hoped that they could defeat him--alone**

**With out her**

**She did feel the doubt, that they would fail**

**The doubt turned into reality**

**The girl would not allow them to be destroyed in front of her.**

**The Child saw her fallen comrades**

**enough was enough.**

**Raven Rose from the ground**

"**You May have created me**

**But you were never my father"**

**She hit him. All of her fury, emotion, into each blast.**

**Dark energy no more**

**She put forth a pure White glow**

"**Fathers are kind**

**Fathers protect you**

**Fathers Raise you"**

**The Love**

**The Trust**

**The Kindness of her family**

**all of this emotion, one final shot, straight into his cold black heart.**

**No Doubt**

**No Hatred**

**No Fear.**

**The Demon cried out in pain,**

**and was sent back to the hell whence he came.**

Someone pulled her shoulders forward.

'Wake up!' he screamed.

Her shoulders were shaken forward once again.

The cold metallic penny ratted against her chest, and she opened her eyes. Beast boy was holding her close.

'Raven, Raven can you hear me?' he asked quickly.

'beast boy?' she asked. Every thing came rushing back to her.

She gripped at the penny against her chest.

'Get the others'

'they're on their way. What the hell happened to you?'

she felt completely drained.

Emotionally and physically.

'Are you hurt?' she asked him quickly

'What? No why would I be?'

"_DEMON!"_

'I- i- sorry" she said quietly.

"WHAT the Hell is wrong with you?! You scare everyone half to death, you start breaking mirrors and throwing stuff everywhere. Your in a 'stress induced coma' for a day and I wake up to hear you screaming and crying, everything flying around you room- DON'T DO THAT!' EVER AGAIN"

that's when she took in her surroundings. Her room was completely trashed. The walls were torn up from shards of broken glass, wood splinters and furniture grinding across it repeatedly. Most of the objects in the room were broken, possible beyond repair. She sat up.

"Don't move.' Rage whispered.

She heard the others; footsteps running down the hall.

'I told you it would be easier to do this there' she whispered again. ' now there might be collateral.

The room grew still.

'Rav-"

'be quiet' Raven cut off. She slowly moved toward the edge of her bed.

'my turn' rage stated.

'it would seem so.' Raven responded. She knew rage was the only entity that had any hope of defeating this thing. She was the only one that possessed the power to.

The transformation that she had powerfully rejected before, came smoother as she welcomed it. It was still painful, and unwanted, but she endured.

Her hair grew long, and she bore two pairs of eyes no longer one.

Her Teeth became sharp and feral.

Rage looked up and lit five candles that remained.

She placed herself between beast boy and the last dark corner that remained.

hey guys, I know it's a cliff hanger

the upcoming installment will be worth it though

to clear up any confusion, the dream that is in **bold** is her memory from '" The Last Day"

um review if you'd like

yes there is some BBRAE chemistry, but I wasn't planning on making that the primary focus, so don't worry BBRAE haters

messsege for fellow BBRAE lovers, if you would like I could take the plot and whip up a little romatic BBRAE alternate ending.

comment/ review it to lemme know ;)

love ya guys - MAVl


	7. Friends

The candles eased closer to the dark angle of the room.

She heard the door hiss open, and a dark figure stepped forward simultaneously.

Only lengthy nails touched the light.

It soulless eyes reflected nothing but hate. She felt a hand on her arm, ignoring it she stepped toward it. The hand restrained her.

"Let. Go." She stated firmly.

The hand gripped tighter.

'wh—ong—ven?' she heard some one mumble.

Blood roared in her ears.

'I Said LET GO." She scream in rage. She turned to face her friends. The ones she was trying to protect but was met with fear.

It was radiating off of them. Raven could only imagine why.

They had seen Rage's true form.

Her Demon half.

The Half she never allowed them to see.

Beast boy moved toward her.

She forgot, he had seen something similar once before.

He never got the chance to take another step, his face twisted into horrific fear.

And the thing attacked him.

The others stood there in shock as he struggled against it.

'NO!' Raven yelled furiously. She grabbed the back of the creature and threw it against the wall.

'Your fight's with me' she hissed.

The Demon roared and slashed her arms. Its spit cascaded onto her face. Her blood ran down her forearms. She punched it square in the jaw, but only proved her point. It hurt her more than the monster.

It's shard like teeth pierced deep into her fist.

She cried out in pain, but managed to summon a kick to its abdomen.

she backed up to inspect her hand as the thing rebounded off the wall.

'Raven What the hell is that?!' Cyborg shouted.

She turned to respond, but froze when she saw Beast boy motionless in Starfire's arms.

'A gift from father.' She spat through gritted teeth before returning her attention to the corner of the room.

'how do we defeat this foe?' Starfire asked hurriedly.

Before Raven could respond the beast pinned her to the wall.

With the strength she had, she grabbed its teeth and tried to pry them away from her throat.

The blood running into it's mouth only made it's lust for blood increase.

"Run.' She said before forcing it against the wall with dark magic.

'This is. My. battle.' She said in between breaths.

The beast and Rage struggled hand to hand for a few moments before Cyborg blasted it with his sonic cannon.

seeing the light it shrieked in terror.

'Light.' Raven said "It can't thrive in light."

"That's all we need to know" Robin replied. He threw a flash band to the ground.

The beast retreated into the hall before disappearing.

'how many hours until day light?' robin asked

'about one.' stated Cyborg

'If we can get it into the sunlight, it might be enough to destroy it.'

'it won't be enough, it won't die so easily.' Replied raven.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

hey guys,

hope this hold over for the week end,

take a week end trip.

I'll update upon mt return though.

Later

-MAV


	8. Sense

HELLO FANFIC READERS!

Yes I know it has been awhile scine I have updated this.

I know I promised to update as soon as I returned from my week end vaction

and like all jerk faced authors

I LIED

SORRY!!

I had a legitimate reason though, I got really sick after I returned home.. really really sick, I actually might need surgury, but dont worry- i'm not terminal or anything-- you cant get rid of me that easily!!

[cue superman theme]

well, I was a semi good author and wrote down the below chapter down on paper

[I AM such A fanfic GEEK]

sorry it took a few days to transfer it..i have a bunch of make up Homework to do

[..excuses excuses]

I would have made an update chapter to let you know, but- I hate it when authors do that

getting every one all excited and throwing a crappy realistic life update

[how dare they! haha]

well i'm not gonna take up your story space

here ya go!

be warned.. I was on some heavy meds so dont be surprised if it gets a little fucky..

al-ight ill leave you alone, heres your story!

MAV

* * *

=-=-=-=-=-

=-=

=-

-

'_If we can get it into the sunlight, it might be enough to destroy it.'_

'_it won't be enough, it won't die so easily.' Replied raven._

-=-

They heard their movements echo down the hallway putting them more on edge.

Cyborg walked ahead of the others, followed by Robin, as their sight was the most inhibited by the darkness.

Beast boy and Raven brought up the rear. Only instincts guiding them. She glanced at her friends one last time before morphing into the shadows. The creature was after her, not them. They would only get in the way. She pulled the small copper coin tightly around her neck before truly leaving them on their own.

Her dark heart, throbbed against her chest. Crimson eyes scanned the hallway, searching every corner- analyzing every shadow.

The sun would be rising soon.

It wouldn't make a difference, she knew that.

That thing would forever haunt her. Every shadow, every dark corner of her mind. And when the sun falls, it would become tangible.

It obviously respected daylight to some degree, but would it- could it- truly be stopped?

She would never be sure.

She was having a hard time convincing her self that she was awake anymore.

Her shoulder caught the edge of a doorway. Her doorway. She saw the scraped out iron, that was once part of the hallway.

It was destroying her home.

Threatening what family she had.

"This ends tonight." She stated.

The sorceress made her way to the common room, being driven with a new ferocity. Before it was about self preservation. Now it was about her family.

She stopped.

This thing was out to hurt her anyway it could.

And she left them alone.

"no." she whispered out loud.

She picked up her pace, forgetting about scanning and stealth. She was a short distance from the common room when she was assaulted with the smell of oil. Machine oil. She took another step and felt the thick fluid beneath her foot.

'Fuck this shit.' She thought. Before she could summon another curse, she heard labor breathing. The hall was cold and weathered. All her frustration and tension with this creature was nearly a physical being. It had no right. She clenched her fist and approached the demon.

The creature looked at her with soulless eyesight reeked a terrible smell. Rotting flesh. A scent she knew all too well. It roared flinging spit onto her. She summoned a more threatening one. She felt her teeth elongate, Pupils burn a bright crimson. hair grew shades darker to a hellish black. She crouched into an offensive position and growled once more as a final warning. The terrible beast backed up. Raven summoned her dark gift. Embracing her inner Demon She hissed and sprang. That creature hurt her family. It wasn't getting away so easily. It ran the second her foot left the ground but she was too fast. She snuck her canines into its flesh and it let out a pain filled cry. Magic became blades, tarring into the being, throwing it against the wall leaving a satisfying dent. It's head whiplashed around. Its eyes were no longer terrifying and filled with hate. It only knew fear. And fear was all it would know from now on. She would make sure of it. She hissed again and punched and kicked the thing into the wall. It cried out in pain.

"no one is coming to help you, your all mine." she said a demonic purr in her voice. A sadistic smile crept across her face. She bit it again and scratched across its torso making sure not to hit its vital areas. She wanted only to inflict pain. It peeled out of the room in a sprint. She pursued it down the hallway as it burst into the main room. They saw the terrible creature they had all tried to run from. It was obviously wounded. They didn't know to be ecstatic or worried. Another demon was in the house. They heard a growl emanate from the origin of the beast as it whined in fear. Their suspicions were confirmed when she entered from the doorway and pinned it. Blood running down her face she laughed, a satanic laugh. Ready to go for the kill, she wrapped the pathetic thing in Black tendrils.---

"Stop."

She turned to her friends, Starfire was the only one able to stand.

"Please Stop" she whispered again. "This is not you."

Raven looked to the beast and glanced back to her friends.

"Raven—" she heard someone else whisper faintly. "Don't"

" Beast boy?... where are you?-!" She asked, scanning the room simultaneously.

She quickly saw a gloved hand reach for the remaining edge of the couch. He weakly tried to pull and prop himself up, but the couch wasn't supportive enough.

"Beast boy!"

"Don't kill it." She whispered, as the rest of his weight slid from the couch to Raven.

"I don't understand-"

"You're not supposed to kill Rae"

"It-"

" You heal people with your hands, Listen to their problems.

You protect a city. You've saved the world.

Your hands are not for killing they're for saving, Raven"

Light seeped into the room from the bay windows. A small gleam reflected from raven. Beast boy grabbed the penny and wiped the blood from it.

"please don't- you're not like that thing. Your not a Demon"

Raven turned to face the Bay windows. The creature sat in front of the windows, it's eyes reflecting light, it shrieked and moaned. Burning rotting flesh simmered in the daylight. The terrible odor filled her nostrils. It cocked its head toward her and looked her in the eye pleading. She held up the penny, the shine casting light into the monsters dilated pupils.

"Go to hell" she scowled

Soon all that was left was a puddle of tainted blood.

It was over

"Thank you" Raven whispered. She dropped to her knees

"You've done it again Beast boy. Thankyou"

**Raven fell, and gripped the penny.**

**She would never lose it again**

**her sense of faith**

* * *

yeah the bold up top..if you remember from a few chapters ago, thats the last verse.. thing.. ok well peace for now..

mwhahaha I am so evil. Will there be another chapter?

Stay tuned to find out

;3- MAV


End file.
